nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Russell Terrier
The Jack Russell Terrier 'is a breed of dog in ''Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. Jack Russells must be unlocked in a special way in the DS versions because it is not a starter breed in any of them. The 3DS Toy Poodle & New Friends version is the first time that the Jack Russell Terrier is a starter breed. In the other Nintendogs + Cats versions, the breed is unlocked in a normal way, by earning Owner Points or playing the game for a certain number of days. Description '''DS: "Another breed from England, these dogs hide in their diminutive frames the speed and energy of a horse." 3DS: "This English dog hides in its diminutive frame the speed and energy of a horse." Jack Russell Terriers are small dogs with big attitudes! This is a dog that thrives on action and adventure. In the process, it often finds itself in the middle of trouble. It is a true hunter at heart and will explore, wander, chase, and dig when it gets a chance. It is very playful and intelligent. It makes an ideal companion for an active person with a good sense of humor who wants a lot of entertainment- and mischief- in one dog. Unlocking the Breed *Dalmatian and Friends: Find the Jack Russell Book on walks through the forest. *Labrador and Friends: Find the Jack Russell Book on walks through the forest. *Dachshund and Friends: Find the Jack Russell Book on walks through the forest. *Chihuahua and Friends: Find the Jack Russell Book on walks through the forest. *Best Friends: Find the Jack Russell Book on walks through the forest. *Toy Poodle & New Friends: Starter Breed *French Bulldog & New Friends: 7,400 Owner Points or play 25 days in a row *Golden Retriever & New Friends: 600 Owner Points or play 5 days in a row Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, Jack Russell Terriers come in Lemon & White and Black & White. If the player chooses "Surprise me!" they may find a white, a gray-and-tan, golden-brown, or brown dog. Neighbors Two neighbors own a Jack Russell Terrier: *Cooper/Kees, owned by Zach/Ben *Peter Pan, owned by C. Coolidge (SpotPass DLC in U.S.) Trivia *The gene that gives Jack Russells their predominantly white color is linked to the gene that makes Jack Russells prone to deafness. *There is a lot of confusion as to what a real Jack Russell is, as for a long time there was no breed standard. Now two varieties of this breed exist, the longer legged Parson Russell Terrier, and the shorter legged variation now commonly called the Russell Terrier. *Jack Russells were bred for fox hunting. They are also commonly used for ratting around horse stables. * They come in three coat varieties: smooth, broken and rough. The smooth variety sheds the most, while rough and broken coated dogs need handstripped to remove the majority of the loose hair. * It is the most expensive breed in Nintendogs. Gallery lightlemon jackruss.JPG|Lemon & White Jack Russell Terriers (3DS). darklemon jackruss.JPG|Lemon & White Jack Russell Terriers (3DS). blackwhite jackruss.JPG|Black & White Jack Russell Terriers (3DS). greyntanJRT.JPG|a Grey and Tan JRT. WhiteJRT.JPG|A white Jack Russell Terrier. HNI_0088.JPG|Brown Jack Russell Terrier. gold jackruss.JPG|Golden-brown Jack Russell Terrier (3DS). Kees.JPG|Cooper/Kees the JRT. HNI 0004 3.JPG|DLC neighbor C. Coolidge and his dog Peter Pan. DS JRT.jpg|A Jack Russell in Nintendogs. DSC05481.JPG DSC05529.JPG|Jack Russell at the Dog Hotel. Quincy.jpeg|Golden sable with white. Category:Dog Breeds Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs Breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs + Cats Breeds